


Safe

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Butt Plugs, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Rimming, Sexual Slavery, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-15 23:39:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14151897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Contains violence and badly written smut





	1. Chapter 1

She sat, silent. Watching for any sign of weakness, anything she could use to get out. She was a free animal, she didn't want to be caged and sold like a pet. 

She crouched in a cramped cage, locked with a heavy padlock. The collar around her neck announced her name to be Willow, and what she was wearing was threadbare and thin. 

She watched the procedures with hooded eyes, calm, even though every hair on her body was screaming for her to fight back, to break out, but she knew she'd just exhaust herself. 

The room was large, and packed with crates and cages. It was the collection room of a large trader. His goods? Omegas. Unclaimed, unmated omegas were hard to find, and alphas would pay a pretty price for a good quality breeder. That's where she came in. Her slim, pale body was apparently desirable, and she was being sold off to some rich prick who, even being advised against it because of her aggressive behaviour, demanded she was delivered today. 

Footsteps from in front of her roused her from her thoughts, and she looked up through her brown hair. The Alpha was struck by her electric blue eyes, and as he turned away, she gave a soft growl. That was greeted by a laugh.  
"She has fire. This will be entertaining.." A calm male voice came from above her, "I want her. I'm sure of that." 

She looked at the shoes of her new Alpha. She wouldn't let him claim her. 

"Are you sure you want it? It was returned after eating its last Alpha when he disturbed its nest." The traders voice was thick with disgust. Her nails had been trimmed, and she had been given ample punishment. The scars had yet to fade.  
"Of course. I enjoy a challenge. I understand she nests even when she isn't in heat?" The calmer man spoke, and she looked up at him. He was handsome, and as he noticed her looking at her, he looked down at her and smiled.  
"Yes.. that can be a problem for some, but I trust you are an experienced handler?" The trader sounded uncertain, but she knew he wanted to sell her to get her off his hands.  
"Of course. She'll be well looked after." He rested his hand on the cage as he spoke. He was talking about her like she was a pet. That was a step up from being an object of curiosity, but it still stung her.

They talked for a while longer, and she began to drift off until she felt the cage shift, and it was being lifted up onto a trolley, and she gripped the bars of her cage in anticipation. A cloth was placed over the cage, leaving her in darkness. That was fine. She breathed deeply, focusing on the sound of the wheels on the trolley squeaking, and then the sound of the car she was being driven away in. She reached tentatively through the bars and pulled the cloth off. There was a window in the boot, and as she looked out she saw they were beginning to near a thick forest. Was that where he lived?

Her assumption was proved right as the car jolted to a stop, and the sound of a door opening signalled the Alpha had gotten out of the car, and was coming round to get her. The boot was flung open, and the cage door was dragged open. She was tensed to spring, but as he spoke, she felt the urge to obey.  
"Stand down." His voice wasn't shaking, and she felt herself submitting.

Stepping out, she was almost blinded by the bright sunlight. he pulled her along with him, and up to the house. It was quaint, and smoke billowed out of the chimney.  
"Come on." Her Alpha gestured for her to come with him, and she complied. She could easily run, but something was telling her not to. She wanted to follow him. They walked towards the door, and as he moved to open it, she made to attack him. His hand gripped her neck, and she scrabbled at his fingers, trying to get free. His voice was harsher, more commanding.  
"Stand down, omega." She felt herself go limp in his grip, and he smirked.  
"Good girl." He loosened his grip, and swung open the door, dragging her inside.

They were in a large room, with soft furs on the floor and a small armchair in the corner, with a pet bed next to it. He let go of her, and pointed to a door behind the armchair.  
"For now, you will stay out here with me. Do you understand?" His tone was indescribable. He almost sounded angry, but there was something else.  
"Yes." Her voice was rough, lower than he expected, but with a somewhat musical quality. It was almost hypnotic.  
"No, that won't do.. 'Yes Alpha' will be just fine." He waited for her to respond.  
"Yes, Alpha." Her voice was full of disgust, and she looked him directly in the eyes. His mouth twitched, but he retaliated by giving her a smack across the face.  
"You are not to speak to me like that. I could just knot you, over and over, and leave you tied up in my room until you give birth. You don't want that, do you?" He barely masked the threat.  
"No, Alpha. Sorry, Alpha." She looked down, her ears heating up. He seemed satisfied, and as he moved to take off the collar, she stiffened.

 

 

"Relax, omega. I don't want to hurt you. My name's James, ok?" His voice was soft, and as he took of the collar, I looked away from him.  
"You're not as aggressive as he made out to be.. that's a shame." He ran his hand down my neck, and as his hand brushed my collarbone, I lunged for it, gripping it between my teeth. I held it gently, as to not break the skin, and he smirked.  
"Omega, you don't need to prove yourself. I'm going out again soon, so feel free to make yourself at home. Don't break anything, and I've put some food out for you in the kitchen." He pulled his hand away, and I licked my lips. 

As he left, I relaxed, and went to have a look around. On the armchair there were several cushions, and I took one of them. I needed to build myself a safe space. The most obvious place I could think of to build in was his bedroom, so I went to find it.

Inside his bedroom I found a double bed, and it had a pile of neatly stacked blankets on one side of it. I gathered up the pile, and made my way to the closet.   
Inside, I had built myself a spacious nest, and curled up, cocooning myself in the soft blankets. I would struggle to fall asleep surrounded by unfamiliar smells, but I was too tired to care. Safely hidden in the closet, I drifted into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains violence and badly written smut

As James approached the door, he made sure to open the door slowly, and to walk in quickly, in case she was waiting to run out. Thankfully, she was nowhere to be seen. He scented the air, and her scent was strongest at the end of the corridor, where his room was. She had nested already? He was proud of himself.

Inside of his room, a trail of blankets led to his closet. Great. He'd just tidied, but he didn't want her to be chased out of her safe space, so he didn't open the door. He'd put some food outside the door and wait to see if she came out.

A few hours later, as James was settling into bed, he heard the closet creak open.  
"Omega?" James sat up, and came face to face with Willow. She was entirely naked and panting heavily, and she whined as he reached to touch her.  
"Alpha... please.." She smelt intoxicating, and he was fighting his instinct to just fuck her. He traced her face with the tips of his fingers, and she moved to lick them. He let her, her soft tongue rubbing his fingers, before he patted the bed next to him, inviting her to come and sit down next to him. He allowed his fingers to roam her body, coming to rest on her clit. She was dripping wet, fluids already pooling on the bed. Still, he would take the time to prepare her for him. Tracing her slit, he plunged his finger inside, amazed at how tight she was. She squealed, grabbing at nothing, and began to pant as he drew his finger in and out. As he continued, she began moaning 'Alpha' over and over, covering her eyes with her hands and arching her back.  
"Is that nice?" James curled his finger, rubbing against a spot that made her mewl and tighten around him.  
"Yes, Alpha!" She was close to coming, and her breath hitched as he rubbed her clit with his other hand. Just as he felt her clench, he removed his fingers, unzipping his trousers and freeing his erection. 

She whined needily at the the feeling of being empty, but perked up at the sight, crawling over to him and sniffing at his cock. It smelt salty, and instinct led her to lap at the head. James groaned above her, wrapping his fingers in her short hair and using them to guide her along his shaft. She looked up at him, and he was surprised at how innocent she looked while doing something so lewd. He began slowly thrusting in and out, fucking her face, and his thrusts became faster, hitting the back of her throat and making her gag. Once he was about to come, he jammed himself as far in as she could take him, moaning as he blew his load. She detached herself from him, and rolled over onto her back, exposing herself to him.  
"Please, Alpha.." She was spread out so sluttily on the bed, that he decided to tease her.  
"Kitten, let's go downstairs." Little did she know, this is what he'd been waiting for.

He led her down into the basement, and brought her into a small room with a scratchy carpet, a fixture on the wall for tying things to, and a slot in the door for bowls to come through, and not much else. He clipped a leash around her neck and fastened it tightly to the fixture, which was too high up for her to reach, and made her sit back on her legs.  
"Now, I know I've been very nice to you, but now you're going to have to get used to this. I will come down twice a day to feed you, and once a day so you can service me. You will not make too much noise, and you will not pleasure yourself. Understand." Her disappointment was obvious, but she still nodded. While her eyes were on him, he reached into his pocket and produced a small plug with a tail on the end.  
"Also, this goes in your ass." She looked mildly disconcerted.  
"Alpha, known don't think that's going to fit." Her voice shook, but he assured her it would, and asked her to turn around. 

She complied, sticking her ass in the air and her face down. He crouched by her, and gently licked her clit,  causing her to wriggle at the sensation. Getting bored of that, he pushed a finger inside her. She let out a strangled cry at the pain of being forced open, but he kept going, this time with three fingers, forcing them inside her, ignoring her cries of pain. She whimpered as he took them out, only to begin slowly easing in the plug, causing her to gasp.

Once it was in, she shifted uncomfortably, her heat dripping wet. James produced one last thing from his pocket. A small vibrator. He slid it inside her, the protrusion on the outside rubbing against her clit, and turned it on. She jolted, unused to the sensation, and he laughed. Seeing her like this had made him hard again, so he called her over to him, snapping his fingers. 

He took out his cock, presenting it to her.  
"Suck." She obliged, shaking from the pleasure coursing through her body.  
"If you do well, I'll take it out when you cum." He tugged on her hair, urging her to speed up. Bobbing her head, she took in as much as she could, desperately trying to please him. Pathetic. Once he came, she had cum more than once, so he removed the vibrator, much to her relief.  
"You need to stay in here, ok?" He shut the door behind him as he left.

Willow sat, staring at the wall, and just waited. Waiting was boring, but she had no other option, because she wasn't going to risk disobeying him. Then it hit her. Why did she care? She had to get out.  
She sat up on her knees, and tried the door. It swung open easily, and I stood up, walking out. I froze as I heard a chuckle.  
"You're really ungrateful, you know that, right?" A blow to my back winded me, and I spun, greeted by James. He was holding a bat, and he swung it at my legs this time, knocking me down. He brought it down hard on my ankles, and I heard a sickening crack, and pain coursed through me.  
"Master! Please stop! I'll be good! I'll be good!" He sighed, dropping the bat.  
"Are you sure? I don't think you can.." His face was a stony mask, and I was scared.   
"Please! I'll do anything!" My voice e had risen out of panic, and as he stroked my hair I thought I'd be ok. But then he was on his feet again, and he brought the bat down on my ankles again, hard, shattering them. I cried out, trying to curl up, but he just started kicking me. Protecting my face, I curled up tighter, shaking with sobs.  
"Please.." I choked out, and he gave in, dragging me up, and supporting me up the stairs.  
"You can stay in the first floor. You are not allowed on my bed uninvited, and if I catch you stealing food you'll be back down there." He put me down on the sofa in the living room, and set about finding a bandage for my ankles.  
"You'll have to crawl around.. isn't that fitting." Returning with a long strip of bandages, he began carefully wrapping it around my ankles. Once he had finished, he ordered me to put my ass in the air. 

I heard the sound of a zipper being undone, and I braced myself, knowing what he was going to do. I was entirely powerless, and as he slowly eased inside me, I let out a gasp. Once he was all the way inside, I jumped as he started thrusting into me with reckless abandon, rubbing against my cervix and making me shift in discomfort. As he thrusted, he rubbed my clit and soon I was cumming so hard I could see stars.  
"Is that nice, Kitten?" He pulled out, and I turned to look. In his hand was a dildo, and his trousers were zipped up.  
"Come on, you didn't think I'd actually fuck you, did you?" Laughing, he put the dildo down, giving me a soft smack. Standing up, he tied the leash to the sofa leg, and left me there as he went out, utterly betrayed.


	3. Chapter 3

Stretching, I awoke to the feeling of a blanket over my head, and the uncomfortable ache between my legs hadn't subsided. What? I didn't remember moving or getting a blanket.. I took it off, and tried to clamber to my feet, but cried out in pain as I put weight on my ankles. 

Collapsing, I began to cry. Salty tears streaming down my face, I hid myself in the blanket. Footsteps began to come towards me, and I shyed away as I felt Master's hand on my head. He placed down a bowl of something next to me, and left. He could tell I was upset, and I was glad he wasn't making me do anything. Once I heard a door shut, I ventured out of my safe place. In the bowl was soup, and I picked it up, just drinking from the bowl. No-one was watching, so why did I care. 

When I finished, I put it up on the table, and as I shifted around, I realised the plug had been taken out. A sigh of relief left my mouth, and as I sat back on my knees to rub my eyes and yawn, Master came into the room again.   
"Come." He beckoned for me to follow him, so crawled after him, and we ended up in his room.  
"Since you've been such a good girl, I've decided to give you a treat." He lifted me up onto the bed, and instructed me to lie on my back. I tentatively relaxed, and watched as he made himself busy with something in his cupboard.

He produced a tiny bottle of something, and a syringe. I began to grow a little worried, and he smirked.  
"It's just an aphrodisiac, calm down." He muttered, pricking my skin and injecting it into me. I jerked a little, crying out as he took it out, putting it away, and began to let his hands roam my body. He smelled strongly, like he was turned on, but I was too far into my heat to care now. I needed it. As my heart rate quickened, the aphrodisiac spread quicker, and soon I was begging and whimpering for him to touch me. He flicked my clit, and then traced my urethra.   
"I think I'll stretch this out first.." He contemplated, and then got up.  
"Please don't! Master please just fuck meee!" I was desperate now, and I knew he would eventually give in.  
"Do you need it that badly? You're such a slut." He walked back over, unzipping his trousers, and positioning his erection so it was just touching my slit.  
"Yes! I'm your slut, Master!" I cried, trying to shuffle down into his cock.  
"We'll have none of that." He tucked his erection back into his trousers.   
"You're being very greedy, aren't you..?" He muttered, hand resting on my thigh. He traced it up and down, causing me to whine needily, and then looked at the clock.

"I'm going to work. Don't break anything, and don't go upstairs. I'll leave some bread out on the low table in the living room for you." He gave my head a pat and walked out. 

As I heard the door shut, I figured this was my time to explore. First, I went through his lowest cabinets, looking at all of the interesting toys he had, and as I was looking, something caught my eye. It was a collar with crescent moon shaped charm, and it was a soft blue colour. His name was engraved in the tag. I guess he just hadn't got around to it. 

As time slowly dragged by, I began to grow impatient. I was feeling needy again, and just wanted him to come back. Sighing, I clawed my way onto the bed, making the blanket shift a little, and laid on ny back, fingers slowly making their way down to my sex. 

 

James turned the key in the lock of the front door, pushing it open gently.  
"Omega?" He called out warily. Even though he knew he was in control, he was still making sure I wasn't going to attack him. I looked up from the floor of his living room. I had been reading one of the newspapers he had left on the coffee table, and it was all very dreary, so I didn't bother to keep reading it. He strode over, and watched, intrigued, as I folded the newspaper carefully and put it on the table.  
"I'm guessing the worst of your heat is over now?" He asked, reaching to touch my head. I rubbed against his hand, his scent wreathing around me. I nodded, and gave his hand a small lick before he retracted it. That made him laugh, and he beckoned for me to follow him.

He walked down the hallway, and turned into the kitchen. I crawled after him, painfully aware of my nakedness, and was mildly surprised that he was already beginning to cook. It was soup again, but that was fine. I sat in the corner, quietly watching him as he cooked. 

Once he had finished, he carefully spooned some soup into a small bowl and handed it down to me. He took his own bowl to the table in the centre of the room and sat. While we ate, neither of us made an effort to talk to each other. I didn't trust him after what he had pulled yesterday, and I was sure he wouldn't try anything like that again. 

As I set down my bowl, I yawned and stretched involuntarily. James looked over, and chuckled.  
"You can go to my room and sleep if you want to." He told me, and I was more than happy to.

As I was settling down, the door creaked open a little and he came in, beginning to undress. I wasn't wearing anything already, so the fact he was undressing was stressing me out a little. He shuffled underneath the blanket, and beckoned me over. He guided my mouth onto his erection, and commanded me to suck. 

I complied, his member tasting salty. I didn't really like it, but I kept going to please him. He groaned, pushing me further onto him. That was when I knew it was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for over 700 hits uwu

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Killing Stalking


End file.
